pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathleen Jamie
Kathleen Jamie FRSL (born 13 May 1962) is a Scottish poet. Life Jamie was born in Renfrewshire, the oldest of three children. Her father was an accountant and her mother worked for a solicitor's office. Jamie grew up in Currie, near Edinburgh and went to Currie High School. [http://www.guardian.co.uk/culture/2012/apr/06/kathleen-jamie-life-in-writing "Kathleen Jamie: a life in writing" 6 April 2012 The Guardian]She studied philosophy at Edinburgh University and while there her first poems were published in the pamphlet Black Spiders by the independent publisher Tom Fenton (brother of poet James Fenton). It won an Eric Gregory Award and a Scottish Arts Council book award. The Council also gave her a small grant with which she was able to pursue her writing after university and travel, including an extended trip to the Himalayas. Profile at the Poetry Archive She has held several writer-in-residence posts, including one at the University of Dundee from 1991 to 1993. In 1999 she began teaching at University of St. Andrews.School of English, St Andrews She now lives in Fife and now holds the chair in creative writing at Stirling University. The collection The Overhaul will be published in September 2012. Recognition Jamie's poetry collection Jizzen (1999) won the Geoffrey Faber Memorial prize. In 2001 she was given a Creative Scotland Award. Her 2002 collection Mr. and Mrs. Scotland are Dead was shortlisted for the 2003 International Griffin Poetry Prize. She won the Forward Poetry Prize for poetry in 2004, and the Scottish Book of the Year Award in 2005, for The Tree House. She was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature in 2009. Awards *1981 Eric Gregory Award *1982 Scottish Arts Council Book Award for Black Spiders *1988 Scottish Arts Council Book Award for The Way We Live *1995 Mail on Sunday/John Llewellyn Rhys Prize (shortlist) for The Queen of Sheba *1995 Somerset Maugham Award for The Queen of Sheba *1995 T. S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) for The Queen of Sheba *1996 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Single Poem) for (The Graduates) *1996 Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize for The Queen of Sheba *1999 T. S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) for '' Jizzen'' *2000 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year) (shortlist) for '' Jizzen'' *2000 Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize for Jizzen *2001 Scottish Arts Council Creative Scotland Award *2003 Griffin Poetry Prize (Canada) (shortlist) for Mr. and Mrs. Scotland are Dead: Poems 1980-1994 *2004 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year) for The Tree House *2004 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) for The Tree House *2005 Scottish Arts Council Book of the Year Award for The Tree House *2006 Ondaatje Prize (shortlist) for '' Findings'' *2006 Scottish Arts Council Book of the Year Award (shortlist) for Findings Publications Poetry *''Black Spiders''. Edinburgh: Salamander Press, 1982. *''A Flame In Your Heart'' (with Andrew Greig). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1986. *''The Way We Live''. Newcastle upon Tyne: Bloodaxe, 1987. *''The Autonomous Region: Poems and Photographs from Tibet'' (photos by Sean Mayne Smith). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1993. *''The Queen of Sheba''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1994. *''Full Strength Angels'' (by Kathleen Jamie, James McGonigal, & Meg Bateman). Glasgow: Association for Scottish Literary Studies, 1996. *''Penguin Modern Poets 9'' (by John Burnside, Robert Crawford, & Kathleen Jamie). London & New York: Penguin, 1996. *''Some Sort of Embrace'' (by Jamie & Donny O'Rourke). Glasgow: Association for Scottish Literary Studies, 1997. *''Jizzen''. London: Picador, 1999. *''The Green Woman'' (with Carolyn Saltzwedel). Hamburg, Germany: Hirundo Press, 1999. *''Mr & Mrs Scotland Are Dead: Poems, 1980-94''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2002. *''The Tree House''. London: Picador, 2004. *''Waterlight: Selected poems''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. * The Overhaul. London: Picador, 2012. *''Frissure: Prose poems and artworks''. Edinburgh: Polygon, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Golden Peak: Travels in north Pakistan''. London: Virago, 1992 ** republished as Among Muslims: Meetings at the frontiers of Pakistan. London: Picador, 2002 **published in U.S. as Among Muslims: Everyday life on the fronties of Pakistan. New York: Seal Press, 2002. *''Findings: Essays on the natural and unnatural world''. London: Sort of Books, 2005; St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. *''Sightlines: A conversation with the natural world''. London: Sort of Books, 2012; New York: The Experiment, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kathleen Jamie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"St Bride's" *Kathleen Jamie (Scotland, 1962) at Poetry International *Kathleen Jamie (b. 1962) at the Scottish Poetry Library (10 poems) *Kathleen Jamie b. 1962 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Kathleen Jamie (b. 1962) at The Poetry Archive - profile, including audio clips * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip * Kathleen Jamie at YouTube ;About *Kathleen Jamie at the British Council * Griffin Poetry Prize biography * Anatomy of a natural poet by Sarah Jones at Scotsman.com Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Edinburgh Category:Scottish women poets Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:Scottish scholars and academics Category:Academics of the University of St Andrews Category:Scottish women writers Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Scottish poets Category:Women poets